


新年快乐

by AshleyHChan



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2020-03-13 03:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18932605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleyHChan/pseuds/AshleyHChan
Summary: 或是情感升华，或许是新的开始，或许是旧情复炽。





	新年快乐

幸好今晚没有下雪，柯林斯这么想着。

背在身后的手指揉搓着手腕，他试图放松自己，挪动脚步，然而周边的人都向他的方向推挤。年轻的警官皱着眉，重新挺胸抬头地站好，和身旁的队员的拉起一道警戒的围墙。

这是他上岗以来第一次跨年执勤。警察柯林斯已经不是一个新丁了，但是平时坐惯办公室，也很难穿上一身警服。但是今年形势严峻，所有人的假期都被叫停，不得不穿上反光绿色小背心，肩膀上还得扛着两盏红蓝小灯。

柯林斯叹了口气，喷出两股白色的雾气。天气冰冷，但是夜空很晴朗，甚至看不到有云。城市广场的灯光很亮，远处摩天大楼的玻璃幕墙上投影着演唱会的情况——是一个黑色卷发的年轻男人，黑褐色的眼睛在灯光下非常明亮，身体随着音乐摆动，手上扶着一个可以移动的立式麦克风，肆意狂欢。柯林斯听到年轻的姑娘们喊着亚力克斯，他想那个小明星应该是叫这个名字。

金发警官的目光到处游走，他看到情侣们牵着手，搂着腰，在耳边亲昵地说着话。肩上的传呼机传来广场上各位警员的声音，慵懒而带着不耐烦，而在警车里的警员们开始聊天，传出不正经的大笑。柯林斯因为一个有些低俗的黄色笑话笑出了声，当他抬头的时候看到有个男孩正在看着他，金色的头发在灯光下熠熠生辉，他穿着一件鲜红色的毛衣，脖子上围着一条藏青色的围巾，裹住他半张脸，却露出了一双玻璃珠一样的眼睛。

男孩把围巾拉下来，对着他笑了一下。柯林斯觉得自己脸红了，他试图回一个笑容，男孩却被朋友拉走了。

距离凌晨的时间越来越短，舞台上的黑发青年走到了粉丝堆里，栏杆外面的人伸出自己带着的荧光手环，伴着疯狂的尖叫。几乎所有人的目光都被吸引过去，那个男孩的单薄的黑色衬衫被风卷起，露出了性感的锁骨。柯林斯从投影上看到了不少人试图跳起来亲吻那个歌星，但是都被对方敏锐的拒绝了。

那个男孩又出现了，在柯林斯扭过头去的时候。他在人群中挤来挤去，最后将人流推到两边，拼出一条走到他身边的路。他的红色毛衣很薄，羊毛修身西裤，小皮鞋，头发梳得整整齐齐。柯林斯觉得自己的心咚咚在响。这个男孩很对他胃口，至少，在这个有些寂寞的需要执勤的晚上，他不介意一场艳遇。

男孩抱着两杯咖啡，然后递给了他一杯。

“警官先生，辛苦了。”站在远处的朋友吹了声口哨，明明这种环境下什么都听不到，柯林斯却执意的认为那声口哨绝对很响。

男孩的脸变得粉红，在这样干燥的日子里。他的围巾遮盖了他的嘴唇，刚好挡在耳朵下面。柯林斯用手把对方落在脸颊的头发夹到耳后，然后接过咖啡。他听到少年倒吸呼吸的声音，微弱的，颤抖的。

警官先生用双手捧住咖啡，不得不说他已经浑身冰凉而且一晚上没吃饭了。温暖的液体顺着食道进入胃部，温暖直达四肢，两份奶油，一份糖，他满意的舔了舔嘴唇，然后低下头去看着面前也在喝着咖啡的人。十二点的钟声将近，人群开始沸腾，开始跳动。

“维持秩序，除暴安良。”柯林斯回答说，他眯着眼睛笑，“柯林斯。”

“皮特。”名叫皮特的男孩对上他的目光。柯林斯发出了一个信号，关于他没有办法动动脚步离开自己的位置，而那个男孩懂他。他向前跨了一步，把自己的脚放在柯林斯的两腿之间，然后额头枕上他的肩膀。

“这不会有点快吗？”柯林斯说。而那个男孩子发出闷闷地应答了两声。

“你知道我们在哪吗？”皮特抬起头。柯林斯从他的眼睛里看到了灯光和焰火，看到了他自己。

歌曲在高潮中结束，倒数声突然响起。柯林斯的传呼机里传出戒备的指示，而他环住了身前那个男孩的腰，一只手就可以了，很结实，很有力。远处的烟花即将点燃。

从十开始，每一秒都是一声呼吸。有个男粉丝被那个歌手拉上舞台，牵着手，歌手眼里藏着都是笑容，看着情人的笑容，柯林斯这么认为。他感受到皮特在他的怀里猛烈地呼吸着，闻到了对方身上带着所喜爱的海水味道。

最后烟花在空中炸裂，在数字0消失后，玻璃幕墙上的投影是两个在疯狂接吻的少年。这个时候皮特问了柯林斯一句话，柯林斯没有听清，因为烟火，因为人群，他只是看着那个人蠕动的嘴唇和忽隐忽现的舌头，决定饮下这杯甜酒。

柔软而冰冷，唇瓣的味道带着咖啡的苦涩和奶油的香甜。柯林斯从嘴角吻到舌头，他咬着对方的下唇，吮吸着，品味着。皮特将自己的送上，他张开嘴巴，任由柯林斯展开汹涌的攻势，不知道是溃不成军还是大开城门，是佳肴和美酒，是圣诞节日里的糖果也是情人节的巧克力。名叫皮特的一切都是甜的，柯林斯想。他们激烈地吻着对方，分离后又再次亲吻在一起。人们已经在新年中癫狂，而科林斯陷在对方的吻里，就像无法摆脱的泥潭。

直到他无法呼吸——皮特把鼻子和嘴巴贴到他的脖子上，红色和蓝色的光就打在他的侧脸上。柯林斯大笑起来，然后吻着对方的后颈。传呼机里依旧紧张，但大家都在说着新年快乐。

“我希望你许了一个愿望，柯林斯先生。”皮特看着他，退后了一步。他的嘴唇被咬肿了，柯林斯很满意自己的杰作。

“新年快乐，皮特！”许了愿的警官小声说。

“新年快乐。”然后他们又陷入了下一个亲吻中。

#

在清场结束后，柯林斯和法瑞尔一起走在回家的路上。他们两人合租，在一幢市区的公寓里，靠近上班地点。他们在呵欠中互相道着新年快乐。

“你就不应该放走那个男孩。”法瑞尔说。他吸着烟并试图把所有的尼古丁和一氧化碳全部塞进肺里，好让自己能清醒清醒。

“我们清场清了三个小时。”柯林斯翻了个白眼，他甚至没有机会扔掉那个男孩给他的咖啡杯。

一辆黑色的林肯停在他们的身边，法瑞尔这个老烟枪突然被呛到，咳得眼泪都要出来了。车上的人拉下车窗，蓝色眼睛在幽暗的路灯下透明得几乎无色，瘦削笔挺的脸上带着道不清的冷酷。

“上车。”清冷的声音。

法瑞尔蹲下来继续咳嗽，似乎要把肺都给咳出来。

“上车。”车上穿着深蓝色西装的人翻了个白眼，听得出有些气恼。柯林斯偷偷笑了两声。法瑞尔吸了口烟拉开车门，单膝跪在车子座垫上，把口中灰色的烟气全部都喷到对方的唇上。

柯林斯温柔地帮两位情动的人关上车门，看着车窗慢慢上升。

“等等，”法瑞尔喊他，让自己在亲吻中脱身，他的衣服外套已经被褪下，声音也比刚才要沙哑许多，“你的杯子上有手机号码。”

行吧，柯林斯想，今年许的愿真灵。

—FIN—


End file.
